Marco Díaz
Marco Ubaldo Díaz (más conocido como Marco Díaz ''' o solo '''Marco) es el deuteragonista de la serie Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal. Él es el hijo mayor de la Familia Diaz, así como el mejor amigo y novio de Star Butterfly en la Tierra. Apariencia Marco es un chico adolescente con una altura promedio de complexión delgada, piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha. El viste una camisa de color gris claro, una sudadera con capucha roja, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatillas de deporte marrones con blanco. Personalidad Marco es amable, responsable, muy organizado, y solidario. Él tiene una reputación en su escuela de ser un “chico seguridad” debido a que suele evitar el peligro y ser cauteloso, aunque él insiste en que él es un "chico malo." Él gusta de mantener sus cosas perfectamente organizadas, y ser inteligente, debido a que saca buenas calificaciones en su clase de matemáticas, además de que el fue capaz de encontrar un cargador para la Varita Mágica de Star usando el sistema métrico. Él puede volverse un poco inestable cuando las cosas no suceden como el piensa, debido a que se aloca un poco cuando Star crea un agujero en su cuarto. A pesar de que el no está acostumbrado a la locura que Star le proporciona a su vida, él admite que le gustaría tener un poco de riesgo en su vida y lo encuentra al pelear junto a Star contra monstruos. Él tiene problemas de autoconfianza, debido al miedo de ser ridiculizado ante los demás, asimismo el se pone nervioso fácilmente. Marco a menudo suele sentirse frustrado y molesto con otros, como cuando Star se entromete en su vida. Sin embargo, pronto disculpa a los que le provocan molestias, por ejemplo el haberle agradecido a Pony Head por salvarlo en "Fiesta con un Poni". Marco es capaz de anteponer las necesidades de los demás a las suyas y de arriesgarse para poder ayudar a las personas cercanas a el, protegiendo a Ferguson de un posible secuestro en Espíritu Escolar, y cuidando de Star en variadas ocasiones, tratando de darle ánimos cada vez que entristece o ha cometido un error. También tiene una marcada predilección por el orden, siendo muy cuidadoso con sus pertenencias y cuidando de su apariencia. Relaciones Star Butterfly thumb|214px|Star abrazando a Marco Aunque a Marco le tomó un tiempo aceptar la presencia y las habilidades mágicas de Star, aprecia su compañía y la ve como su mejor amiga. Él piensa que las habilidades de Star para pelear contra monstruos son impresionantes, y le gusta unirse a ella en sus aventuras. Con la ayuda de Star, Marco está aprendiendo como ser menos nervioso. A su vez, él se asegura de que Star no se meta en muchos problemas. También, si Star esta triste o molesta, como en "Anímate, Star", el hace lo que puede para hacerla sentir feliz. Aunque la personalidad burbujeante, servicial, y temeraria de Star le puede causar un montón de problemas o irritarlo, él aprecia tenerla a su lado, sin mencionar todo el tiempo que comparten y todas las aventuras que han vivido, llamándola la chica más genial que conoce. Su amistad con Star fue creciendo a tal grado de que llegaron a ser inseparables, a sacrificarse y ponerse en riesgo en ocasiones con tal de que ella estuviera bien y a solucionar juntos los problemas que enfrenten. A lo largo de la tercera temporada, se reveló que Marco está enamorado de Star, inclusive llegó a besarla en "Booth Buddies", demostrándole que la amistad entre ellos ahora es diferente desde "Star Enamorada". En "Curse of the Blood Moon", Star y Marco se preguntan si sus sentimientos en ciernes por el otro son solo el resultado de sus almas atadas al Baile de la Luna de Sangre. Con la ayuda de Tom y Relicor Lucitor, han roto ese vínculo y pierden la memoria de esa noche. Sin embargo, durante el proceso de separación de almas, se preguntan si sus sentimientos por los demás no fueron en realidad algo que hizo la Sangre de la Luna. En "The Knight Shift", cuando Marco revela que planea regresar a la Tierra algún día para estar con su familia e ir a la universidad, Star está triste al principio, pero los dos acuerdan no dejar de tener aventuras juntos cuando eso sucede, y él le da una capa como la que ella hizo para él. En "Mama Star", Marco le dice a Star que la ama mientras se encuentra bajo la influencia del Reino de la Magia que borra la memoria . En "Here to Help", Marco revela que ha estado enamorado de Star desde el principio, y Star le confiesa su amor por él también. Se besan y comienzan una relación romántica, con Star refiriéndose a Marco como su novio en "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse". En "Cleaved", después de que Star decide destruir toda la magia, ella y Marco se abrazan en el reino de la magia que se derrumba, y la magia restante dentro de ellos crea una grieta dimensional. Esta ruptura explota, y las dimensiones de la Tierra y Mewni se fusionan en una sola, lo que permite que Star y Marco estén juntos. Pony Head La primera vez que se vieron no se agradaban en nada, incluso amenazo a Marco por interferir en su amistad con Star, lo cual lo tenia aterrado y enojado. Hasta incluso Pony Head lo abandonó en el Amethyst Arcade, pero regresó y lo salvó de los guardias del Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas, a pesar de que eso significaba que tendría que volver con ellos. Mas tarde en episodios de la segunda temporada como Salchiduendes se ve como ellos fortalecen su relación, y mas adelante durante "En Pizzalandia" se ve como sus personalidades aunque diferentes logran superar la adversidad y pueden cocinar su propia pizza, incluso al final del episodio duermen uno junto al otro. Jackie Lynn Thomas 230px|right Marco estaba enamorado de Jackie, pero se ponía demasiado nervioso a su alrededor para hablarle, ambos se han conocido desde que eran niños pero a causa de sus nervios, Marco nunca se había atrevido a hablar con ella, limitándose a intercambiar miradas y asentir todos los días a la misma hora, en "Día Congelado", finalmente se atreve a saludarla yendo en contra de su plan de 23 pasos para conquistarla, donde tienen un ligero encuentro casual. Se ha visto que desde la segunda temporada como Marco se ha encargado de avanzar en su relación con Jackie, así como ella empieza a fijarse más en él; pues en "Fiesta de Pijamas" Marco es forzado a confesar sus sentimientos por ella, lo cual en de alguna manera conmueve y hace que Jackie se fije más en él, luego en "No lo Digas" se ve como Jackie genuinamente se preocupa con él y luego de que todas sus inseguridades fueron expuestas ella aún deseaba salir con él, finalmente en "Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños" esta lo invita a una cita donde Marco aún sintiéndose bastante nervioso, es capaz de tener una cita normal con su amada Jackie Lynn Thomas. En "Amigos y no más" él fue capaz (junto con Star) de ir al concierto de Sentencia de Amor episodio donde se puede ver que aunque con dificultad lleva positivamente su relación con Jackie, a tal punto de pasar casi todo el concierto juntos. Alfonzo y Ferguson 230px|left Ambos son amigos cercanos de Marco, el tiene una buena opinión sobre ellos y a su vez ambos parecen tenerle mucho aprecio, como en El Brazo Monstruoso, donde se les ve sentados en las gradas apoyándole antes de su combate con Jeremy Birnbaum. Cuando Ferguson revela ser la nueva mascota del equipo, Marco asume que los Guerreros intentaran secuestrarlo, por lo que toma todas las precauciones posibles para mantenerlo lejos del peligro. Brazo Monstruo 230|right En un principio Marco tenia problemas para adaptarse a súbita transformación, pero rápidamente cambia de parecer una vez empieza a beneficiarse de este, aunque para su mala fortuna el brazo resulta ser una mala influencia y conforme avanza el tiempo este ultimo deja descubierta su verdadera naturaleza, pero Marco en vez de sentirse asustado se ve seducido por sus palabras y decide usarlo en su pelea con Jeremy. Una vez descubre que el Brazo planea asesinar a Jeremy, recapacita y con ayuda de Star logra deshacerse de el, pero aun con su brazo de vuelta a la normalidad Marco teme que este pueda regresar algún día. Habilidades *'Karate:' Marco es un estudiante en la disciplina del Tang Soo Do, llegando a ser cinta verde (desde la temporada 2 es cinta roja). Él es muy capaz de dar golpes, patadas y puñetazos de karate cuando esta luchando contra monstruos con Star. *'Cocina:' Marco es muy bueno preparando nachos. *'Académicas:' Marco tiene buenas habilidades matemáticas, obteniendo buenas calificaciones y utilizando el sistema métrico al buscar un cargador para la Varita Mágica de Star. Curiosidades *Practica karate y actualmente se encuentra en la cinta roja, él antes era cinta verde. **El verde simboliza la esperanza y la fe del estudiante, cuyos conocimientos comienzan a florecer. *Da a entender en "Casamentero" que el rojo es su color favorito, reafirmándose esto en "Fiesta de Pijamas". Sin embargo, en "Tarjeta de Regalo" se menciona que su color favorito es el azul de Prusia. *Aunque biológicamente tenga 15 años, en realidad tiene 30 años mentalmente, debido al tiempo que pasó en otra dimensión en el episodio Corriendo con Tijeras. *En la transición del Piloto a la serie Marco es quien menos cambios ha tenido: **Los ojos son diferentes, siendo más circulares. **Los jeans cambian de azul a gris oscuro. **El color de sudadera con capucha pasa de rojo claro a oscuro. *Marco y su familia deben de ser de ascendencia Mexicana (al menos por parte de su padre). *Es el primer humano visto en entrar a otra dimensión. *De acuerdo con el actor de voz de Marco, Adam McArthur, la comida favorita de Marco son los nachos. *En "La Fiesta de Brittney" Marco afirma sufrir Cinetosis **"El Otro Estudiante de Intercambio **"Anímate, Star **"Excursión Interdimensional" esto se vuelve a repetir durante el viaje al museo. *El número de su teléfono celular es 555-0111, como se muestra durante "Anímate, Star *En "Reformatorio St. Olga para Princesas Caprichosas" muestra tener un conocimiento bastante amplio de diseño de interiores. ** También que es un gran fanático de las películas sobre escapes de prisión. *Marco es muy hábil jugando videojuegos así sean de otra dimensión como quedó demostrado en el episodio "Fiesta con un Poni". *Curiosamente, su actor de voz original, Adam McArthur, también sabe artes marciales. *Su actor de voz en español, Demián Velazco, ha doblado a varios personajes que también saben artes marciales. *Originalmente, el concepto de Marco iba a incluir una obsesión con Dragon Ball Z. *Un gag recurrente en la Temporada 2 y 3 involucra a Marco con $650: **En "Salchiduendes" paga esa cantidad de dinero para comprar productos de Salchiduendes. **En "En Pizzalandia" paga esa cantidad para que una grúa lo lleve a él y a Pony Head a Emilio's Pizza. **En "El Rebo Nubes", paga esa cantidad a Milly Sparkles luego de bailar para ayudar a pagar la hipoteca del Rebo. **En "Heinous" menciona que recibe esa cantidad de dinero por regalías debido al éxito del merchandising de la "Princesa Marco". **En "Amigos y no más" paga esa cantidad a la doctora que lo atiende por las lesiones de la caída del skateboard. **En Toffee utiliza esa cantidad de dinero para representar a La Résistance mientras elabora un plan. **En Sophomore Slump cuando Jackie le menciona que pidan comida de verdad (Puesto a que estaban comiendo un algodón de azúcar) y le pregunta cuanto dinero carga consigo este le dice que $650. *Parte del personaje de Marco esta basado en el esposo de la creadora de la serie, Daron Nefcy. *Las iniciales de su nombre forman la palabra en inglés "MUD", que significa "lodo" al traducirla. *Además de preparar los nachos, Marco sabe cocinar muchos platillos: **Hacer la comida a base de lodo para los renacuajos de Sapo Toro en "La Niñera Star". **Cocinar muchos tipos de comida para Baby en el episodio homónimo. *En Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension se da una lista de curiosidades sobre él, estan incluyen: **Esta ahorrando para una canoa. **Le gustan los juegos de mesa. **Toca "Jazz" en el piano. ***Star escribe Jazz entre comillas por lo que podría dar a entender que a ella no le parece muy bueno y no lo considera Jazz. **Si bien ha tenido sus diferencias con Pony Head, ahora le agrada. **Su madre lo llevo a un taller de realización espiritual. **No soporta que le tomen fotos a su comida, ver fotos de la comida de otras personas y que detesta las bandas de Jam. **Pudo hacer el hechizo de "el ojo que todo lo ve" o "hechizo espía" al primer intento y sin haber practicado magia antes. **Marco fue hipnotizado para ser noqueado cuando digan trasero de pollo,esto se evidencia ya que en el capitulo 20:"Deep Dive" fue adormecido espontaneamente varias veces. *Es muy posible que fuesé hipnotizado por Janna,ya que ella fue la primera en hacerlo,sin embargo,se desconoce cuando fue. * Marco tenía 2 enemigos en el mundo real, uno era Jeremy Birnbaum y la otra era Brittney Wong sólo que con Jeremy tuvo una enemistad muy notoria. * Marco era odidado por Brittney Wong, por varias razones,por ser el mejor amigo de su Rival(Star) y al estar la dupla juntos cuando le arruinan sus planes, y por esa causa esta lo considera su enemigo también. Galería En:Marco Diaz ru:Марко Диаз Pt-br:Marco Diaz Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Familia Díaz Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Portadores de magia oscura